


Guardian Devil

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Stalker, Strange POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Barry Allen has a stalker.





	Guardian Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This work could be a bit creepy.

Joe West警探处理过的凶杀案数不胜数，受害人有男有女，有好有坏，有老人，有孩童。一个愤怒的受害者亲属曾经质问过他，“你有孩子吗，警探，一想到外面有这么多捕猎者你晚上有安稳地睡着过吗？”  
所以他教会Iris用枪，也教会Barry该如何反击那些校霸。  
只是没有人能料到罪犯会盯上他们自己，盯上他们的家人，这不是任何人的错。

人们怀疑那些在学校附近开着车一圈又一圈转的人，那都是些菜鸟或者想下手却不敢的可怜虫，真正的捕食者懂得伪装。  
他敲敲门，少年穿着宽松的居家服打开门，他刚从别人那里得到少年的名字——Barry Allen，West警探的养子。他的目光在Barry领口露出来的一截锁骨上流连半晌才掏出自己做好的假证件，“我来维修闭路电视。”  
“电视坏了吗？”Barry疑惑地把半个身子探回门里，朝着某个方向大声问，“Iris，电视坏了吗？”  
这栋房子里还有其他人的事实让他焦躁地四下打量，虽然他到要完成的事情很简单，可他还是不希望有人打扰他和Barry单独相处的时光。虽然Iris West也是一名秀丽的少女，但还是Barry 这样的少年更符合他的口味。他没听清Iris说了什么，但Barry还是把他让了进来。  
他昨天晚上已经割断了West家的闭路线，却还是装模作样地打开电视查看了一下。Barry就跟在他身边，似乎是好奇他要怎么维修电视，即使他非常享受Barry盯着自己，却也不得不想办法把他支开，“你能帮我倒杯水吗？”  
“当然。”  
他贪婪地看着Barry走进厨房的背影，目光锁死在他洁白的后颈上，想象自己咬在上面的样子。等到彻底看不到Barry的身影，他才 找了一个正对着沙发的好角度，那里甚至有一个通风口。他拧开通风口上的挡板，没想到却和一个监控摄像头打了个照面。他惊出一身冷汗，飞速蹲了下去。  
是West警探放的摄像头吗？什么人才会监视自己家的客厅？  
还是……Barry可是一个非常吸引人的年轻人。他想起那次自己把偷拍到的Barry和Iris一起在大贝利汉堡吃东西说笑的一组照片传到了他们这种人秘密聚集的论坛上，充满了青春活力的两个人可是引起了一阵“狂欢”，直到有人认出这是West警探家的两个孩子，没种的管理员居然删除了他的帖子。  
他小心翼翼地把挡板拧了回去，竭力避开拍到自己的正脸。然后打开电视机后盖，装作研究电视的问题出在哪儿。  
Barry把杯子递给他，他费了一番力才没有主动握住Barry拿着杯子的细长手指。  
“谢谢。”  
“不客气。电视机的线路没有问题。”  
他假想着自己揉过Barry手上因为常年写字留下的薄茧，没有听清Barry的话，“什么？”  
Barry看着他，绿色的眼睛里倒映着他的身影，重复了一遍，“电视机的线路没有问题。”  
“是的，所以我打算把它重新装好，然后我再去看一看外面的线路。”  
他其实完全可以等West警探去上班，两个青少年去上学了之后再来。他只是难以抑制地想要和Barry待在同一个封闭空间里。  
出门之后他压了压帽檐，他不想被交通摄像头拍到，这会影响他的计划。他忍不住猜想那个通风口里的摄像头是谁放在那儿的，是他从未见过的款式。  
后来West警探打电话催了好几次有线电视公司才修好根被他剪短的闭路电视线。  
第二天，他习惯性地把车停在中学的门口。这次，Barry甚至从他的车边走过，他听到Barry在和Iris说什么叫电子计算机的东西，说这个东西能够帮助科学前进到什么程度。他却忍不住想Barry是不是已经注意到了他的存在，所以才故意走过他的车边说那些让人听不懂的东西来吸引他的注意力。  
下午他提前把车子停在West家附近的拐角处，一个可以用后视镜看清West家的角度。他看着Barry打开邮箱，厚厚一沓邮件让他不得不把手里的冰棍儿叼在嘴里才能拿回屋里。他死死盯着Barry含着冰棍儿的红莓一般色泽的嘴唇，想象他含着你清楚知道的别的什么东西。Barry一边翻着邮件一边往屋子里走，不知他看到了什么，突然兴奋地扔掉了冰棍儿喊着Iris的名字冲进了屋子里。  
他再也不能忍受这些断断续续的片段了，他想完整地了解Barry的生活，不顾自己还没找出来那个监控摄像头究竟来自那里，他趁着West家没人的时候潜入了进去。  
他径直去了Barry的卧室，他曾经无数次盯着这个窗口里Barry换衣服的身影，现在终于看到了这个房间的全貌。到处都是书，墙上贴着星辰实验室的宣传海报，蓝色的单人床上被子胡乱堆成一团，明显Barry早上又赖床了所以没时间整理床铺。书桌上摊了一份写了一半的产品设计书，一张星辰实验室组织的青少年科学比赛的宣传单和Wells博士的一本自传整齐地摆放在一边。他拿起来看了看……  
“把你手里的东西放下。”  
他从没听过这个声音，僵硬地放下手中的宣传单，回过神去看声音的来处。一个并不年轻的人站在门边，蓝色的眼睛出奇地冰冷。  
“你是谁？”他觉得这个人有些眼熟，他一定在Barry的生活里见过这个人，但是他记得Barry每个老师的模样，并没有这么一个人。直觉突然给了他一个答案，“你是那个放了监控摄像头的人。”  
那个人露出一个没有感情的笑，像是一个兽群的王者看到了不自量力的挑战者，“容我自我介绍一下，我是Eobard Thawne，而Barry Allen处在我的保护中。”  
“不，”他说，“你和我一样，不过是一个在暗处窥看的变态。”  
“随便你怎么说。”自称Thawne的男人一个跨步来到他面前，露出不符合他的外表的矫健，径直给他注射了一管不明针剂。  
“这是什么？”他捂着自己的脖子大喊大叫。  
“哦，没什么，只是一种快速发作且尚未被发现的毒药而已。”Thawne注视着他摔倒在地上，“毕竟是Barry的房间，弄上血就不好了。”

Joe注意到Barry的房间还亮着灯，他走进去，看到Barry还在奋笔疾书。  
“作业？”  
“不是。”Barry把书桌上的宣传单递给Joe，“星辰实验室组织的青少年科学竞赛，一等奖不光能得到一台电脑，还能和Wells博士见面。”他的绿眼睛里满手斗志，“我一定会赢的。”  
Thawne看着屏幕上Barry的笑容，静静啜饮了一口杯子里金色的威士忌，“现在还不到我们见面的时候，Barry。不过一台电脑我还是能给你的。”  
Joe的手机响了，他摸了摸Barry的头才走到外面接了电话，“喂？”  
“West警探，我们在河里发现一具尸体，属于一个在我们的库里的恋童癖。”  
“我马上到。”

这个世界上到处都有猎食者，West警探这个时候还没认识到，最可怖的那一个已经潜进了他的家里。  
END


End file.
